MusicMemeEdelweiss
by pansexualwaffle
Summary: A collection of little drabbles with Vash and Roderich to random songs like 'Sure Fire Winners' and 'Get Out Alive'.


1. Sure Fire Winners - Adam Lambert

The shot narrowly missed Roderich's cheek, and he stumbled quickly out of the way to face the shorter blonde who was glaring past him at the French nation who was clutching himself in pain. "Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Him."  
Francis began to laugh, "Aah, Vash~ You poor thing, fighting for your lover?"  
Another glare and the gun was raised again. "Go." As flamboyant as he acted, the Frenchman knew better than to test a Swiss gunner, holding his hands over his head and turning away.  
The brunette watched as Vash dropped the gun again with a heavy sigh. "You're such a pest..."

2. Echo of the Past - Miku Hatsune

If he closed his eyes at night, he could still hear the hollow notes pressed down by gentle fingers. Gentle fingers which, only hours before, had gripped tightly to his flesh. And a soft voice...if he strained his ears, some nights he could hear it. Singing quiet melodies in his ear...  
While Vash always looked like stone on the outside, he could never quite put the past behind him. So instead he chose to listen to his memories when he found the time for silence.  
But whenever he opened his eyes, he had to remember..."He's gone."

3. Grief and Sorrow - Naruto

Vash sat in front of his lovers prized possession, cautiously reaching out and resting his calloused fingers on the smooth keys gently, pressing down one, two, three in a row slowly and quietly. But not quiet enough, as his lover opened the door behind him curiously and chuckled, "Vash...? What are you-"  
The tempermental blonde stood quickly, almost knocking the bench out from under him, "N-Nothing! I was j-just looking for you, is all! Nothing stupid or-..." He began to mutter under his breath, and Roderich just smiled.  
"Would you like me to teach you...?"  
Green eyes looked up quickly, blending into violet ones. "N-no...just...play for me...again, please..."

4. The Fifth's Fight - Naruto

On a good day, the comment probably would have been shrugged off and muttered about before being completely forgotten. This day, however, was a bad day. And Roderich had known from the second the comment left his lips that it was the wrong thing to say.  
"I DO NOT EAT TO MUCH CHOCOLATE! IT'S PERFECTLY FINE, AND I'M PERFECTLY HEALTHY!"  
God, somedays...for such a small man, he sure made a lot of noise.

5. Moon - Miku Hatsune

Vash rested his head on the others shoulder. He hated looking submissive, but on this night he was far too tired to argue. The two stared out the open window from the love seat(Vash insisted it was simply a small couch) and at the glowing moon, looking as though it could fall from the sky at any moment. Roderich placed a small kiss on the blondes forehead as his eyes flickered shut. "I just saw a shooting star, Vash...make a wish."  
"Mm. I wish you'd be quiet and let me sleep."  
"Hm..." There was a silence, "I wished you'd stay with me again..."  
A longer pause, and Vash re-opened his eyes, "...Roderich..."

6. Harvey Two-Face - The Dark Knight

2004. Vash stood outside the large doors, adjusting his tie with a surprising amount of fear. Why was he afraid to do this? He had been so sure up until that second.  
With a deep breath, he finished fixing his appearance and opened the doors quietly, entering slowly. A few eyes rose off their papers to look over at him. "Ah, Switzerland. You made it." Alfred said with a warm smile. Vash simply nodded at him, before walking across the room and taking the available seat. Was it pride that had kept him from coming, he wondered? No matter what it was, it had been difficult. He wanted to go home, to crawl back into his bed and just be left alone. But he looked across the table and...well, there was Roderich, smiling at him encouragingly. Lily, as well, had wished him only the best...everyone had truly wanted him there, he thought. Underneath his neutral facade, he was beaming. Finally.

7. I.D.G.A.F. - Breathe Carolina

Maybe they had just waited too long. Maybe Elizaveta had been torturing him again. Or maybe he was just drunk out of his mind. All Vash knew was that Roderich was horny, and he wanted him.  
Now.  
In the middle of the meeting.  
Or at least, thats what the hand slowly crawling up his leg implied, slowing and it reached his groin to stroke roughly through the material. Vash hissed painfully, looking at his ex-friend, new-lover, "R-Roderich...n-now is NOT appropriate..."  
"Guess what, Vash..." The slurred speech led him to conclude that Roderich was in fact drunk- and that explained the faint smell of wine. "I don't give a fuck..."

8. Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace

Blood dripped down his arms, his legs, his chest...and Vash fell to his knees in pain. Francis frowned at him, looking unphased by the puddle forming under the boy. "Ha~ Pathetic. I thought you were supposed to be much stronger than this, cherie."  
He only got a hissed response of "...fuck you..."  
With a frown, the elder nation kicked his boot at the kneeling nation, kicking sand into his face. Vash coughed painfully, shutting his eyes tightly.  
"See what being alone gets you?" Francis shouted, "Nowhere! No one wants to help you...no one even knows you need help!" There was a pause, and the standing man laughed, "Pathetic..."  
"...Fuck. You." Vash repeated, pulling himself to his feet once more, dark green eyes glaring at blue ones. "You can't hold me down."  
((THERE IS NO HISTORICAL ANYTHING TO THIS, JUST SO YOU KNOW!))

9. Carol of the Bells - August Burns Red

Tino tip-toed across the wooden floor, silently and skillfully slipping the presents under the tree. He glanced over at the couch, where the two young lovers had fallen asleep in each others arms. He had to hold back a loud 'aww!' as he quickly rushed himself out of the home. Vash opened his eyes moment later, hearing something on the roof. "Mm...Rod...didja hear that...?"  
"Shh...go back to sleep..."  
"...Merry Christmas..."

10. Orochimaru's Theme

The organ was not quite the same as the piano, but once a year on Halloween it was always fun to have it play loudly, echoing down the long halls. Vash leaned in the doorway where Roderich sat at the large organ dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, humming to himself as he played. Brushing a strand of his hair from his face, Vash lurked over and leaned down behind him. "The Phantom is there...?"  
Roderich chuckled softly, "Inside your mind. Who're you supposed to be?" He asked, sparing a glance at the boy. Vash paused to smooth out his blood red dress shirt and adjusted his hair. "Can't tell...?"  
The brunette shrugged, and his lover smirked down at him. Perfect, he had hoped he would get to do this. Quickly, the blonde lept forward and bite Roderich's nape, sucking roughly on the mark.  
"A-ahn! O-oh..." Roderich groaned out in surprise, "A vampire..."


End file.
